Guns and Roses
by emiya-excalibur
Summary: Ruby Rose has never had many friends due to her obsession with weapons. Then one day a transfer student shows and surprises her by matching her obsession. Will the weapon loving duo find love in more then just cold steel? Come along and find out. (Modern!AU, RubyXHuman!Crescent Rose) (Currently on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Day Dream

_Guns & Roses_

Chapter 1: Day Dream

* * *

A seventeen year old Yang Xiao-Long sighed as she fell back onto the couch in the living room. After rubbing her head she popped two Advil into her mouth and dry swallowed them. The medicine was for the borderline migraine she had had for the past five days. The cause? Her younger sister Ruby. Well half-sister if you wanted to get technical. But a sister none the less. Since Monday at school Ruby had been acting different.

Now Ruby was by no means a quote "normal teenage girl". She didn't not like shopping, reality TV shows, or sparkly vampires. No what Ruby liked was weapons. Before you going think Ruby was some sort of psychopath do not worry. She just loved weapons and their designs. And not just ancient ones, but modern day ones too. From clubs to high caliber sniper rifles. If it could swing, stab, crush or fire she loved it. And like most people she collected what she liked. It just so happens what she likes would mostly cause someone to think she was some kind of crazy.

So it is reasonable to be worried when said girl was NOT going through her newest weapons magazines and instead just sat at the island in the kitchen day dreaming. The dreamy sighs were also disconcerting. And the worst part? Yang knew exactly why.

Her sister, Ruby "the weapons nut" Rose, had a crush.

Now normally an older sibling would be worried about their younger sibling have a love interest. Now while Yang was worried it was not for the regular reasons. It was not concern for Ruby's safety. Ok she was worried about that, but it was not the main one. Their parents, Taiyang Xiao-Long and Summer Rose, made sure their daughters knew how to defend themselves. Tai, a MAA couch and former fighter himself, taught them hand to hand combat. While Summer, a former PMC solder, taught them how to shoot guns.

So Yang wasn't worries about her sister's crush harming her. No Yang was more worried about the crush itself. Due to Ruby's _unique_ interests she did not have many friends. Not counting herself, Ruby mostly hung out with six other people. Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyhrra, Nora and, Ren. They were a very tightknit group. Outside the group very few people looked past Ruby's weapons obsession. So Yang was worried her sister will probably just end up heart broken when the guy or girl, Yang didn't care which as long as Ruby was happy, learned of said obsession started to avoid her

Yang felt every part of her scream to tell Ruby what would probably happen. However she also knew heartbreak was part of life and she couldn't protect Ruby forever. So she decided she might as well talk to her to see if she can get any information about the person of her sister's affections.

So she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Ruby was still lost in her daydream, so she did not see Yang sit on the other side of the island. She tap Ruby's hand to gently wake her.

"Oh hey Yang what's up?"

"Oh just wondering what my baby sister daydreaming about. You having any _questionable_ dream" teased Yang

To her great surprise Ruby looked away while blushing heavily.

"Oh my god seriously!?" Yang was shocked to say the least. While she suspected Ruby was thinking about her crush she was not expecting her to dream about _that_.

"Soooo who's the lucky person my lil-sis is having naughty dreams about?"

Ruby panicked for a moment. _"Oh god what do I tell her? I could just say I was just having a random fantasy. No both of us can always tell when the other lies… Might as well tell her."_ Taking a deep breath Ruby started

"Well on Monday I was chosen to have a transfer student shadow me for two days. And… well I guess you could say we sort of hit it off." Ruby's voice noticeably went up a few notes at the end.

"Well don't keep me in the dark sis. I need details, details, details!" Yang was, in Ruby's opinion, way too excited about this.

"What do you want to know?"

"Looks"

"Well he, oh he's a guy by the way, is slightly taller than me by I would say about half an inch, slim but has some muscle, a cute face and…" Ruby trailed off unsure of what to say

"And?"

"His hair is just like mine, only slightly shorter." To most people hair color is something many share. But not Ruby or Summer. Both had very dark hair that gradually turned red at the tips.

"Oh well I was not expecting that" Yang knew that color hair was very rare and to have not one, not two, but three in the same town was incredible.

"Awww you and your boyfriend have matching hair!" the blond teased

"YANG! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!... I just think he is cute. Ok?" Ruby pouted and was once again red as both her namesakes.

"Chill sis, I am just teasing. What about his eyes? Don't tell me he has sliver eyes too"

"No, no that would just be very creepy at this point. No his eyes are red"

"Really? Man Rubes you really know how to pick them"

"That's not even the weirdest part"

"Oh great what else?"

"Well his red eyes are... well… red like roses."

"…"

"Yang?"

"..."

"You ok?" Ruby waved her hand in front of Yang's eyes but they were blank as of staring into a deep void.

"I think I broke her"

"Broke Yang? Oh rosebud what did you do this time?" An older female voice teased as its owner walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey mom." If one where to compare the two it would easy to mistake them for twins except for age. Ruby was the spitting image of her mother

"Just telling Yang about a transfer student who shadowed me on Monday and Tuesday. And I think the way I described them broke her"

"Really? Mind if I ask what this person is like"

"Sure mom" So Ruby told Summer exactly what she told Yang

"Awww you have your first crush." Cooed Summer as she wrapped Ruby in a massive hug.

"Mmmmoooooommmm!"

"Sorry sweetie. I think it cute you have someone you're interested in. So, tell me, what's the name of the lucky young man who has capture my little rose's heart"

"His name is Cress."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't look at me like that. I have no idea where this came from. The other day I decided to look at some less common ships for RWBY and low and behold I find Ruby X Crescent Rose. Yes, that** **seriously something people ship. Than we have this story. So yes this story is technically a crake ship. Do not worry Cress is human and not a HC-SS. Let me know what you guys think of this concept. We will the first meet between Ruby and Cress next chapter. However due to college am taking a break from writing. Until then feel free to read my other two RWBY stories. One is a one-shot and the other is an ongoing story that has 7 chapters so far.**

 **So as usually thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Author's Note

Hello and sorry but this is not an story update. This story is as of now on hiatus. This story was not planed out and was the result of a random google search for uncommon RWBY pairing. So until further notice this story is on temporary hiatus. This story will remain on hiatus until my other story "Of Petals and Weapons" is done. So until then feel free to read that in the mean time.

Thank you for reading and till next time.


End file.
